The Doctor's Daughter
by CosmicHorse
Summary: What if Tavington had survived Cowpens? Bordon takes a lifeless body of Tavington to the doctor's tent only to find the only one who can help is the doctor's only daughter, Andrea. He lives and begins to seek out his angel: Andrea. What would he be willing to do to win her shy heart? Tavington x OC
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's Daughter

Start: 1/15/2012 Finish: 1/20/2012

Summary: What if Tavington had survived Cowpens? Bordon takes a lifeless body of Tavington to the doctor's tent only to find the only one who can help is the doctor's only daughter, Andrea. As Tavington slips in and out of life, he keeps seeing a beautiful girl hovering over him. He lives and begins to seek out his angel. That angel is Andrea. What would he be willing to do to win her shy heart? Tavington x OC

[**Author's Note**: Howdy! So this plot bunt has been running rampant in my mind for a time. Now, I'm just putting the story on paper and refining the story. Also, assume that Bordon was not killed by Gabriel but survived the skirmish. Please, for the sake of my low self-esteem, if you review, be nice. Constrictive criticism is extremely welcomed. Enjoy! ~Cosmic Horse]

Chapter 1 ~ Alive

Captain Bordon spurred his horse into a faster trot. His eyes raked over the body littered battleground, his eyes searching for a familiar figure. The figure being his commanding officer, Colonel William Tavington. Then, he beheld a sight that startled his core. Colonel Tavington was hanging limp on a propped up rifle while a bayonet protruded from his back. His once white shirt was stained red from his spilt blood. Bordon spurred his horse into a bone jarring canter before pulling up hard in front of the colonel. Quickly dismounting, Bordon placed two fingers on Tavington's severed neck, hoping for a pulse but knowing better. But as his fingers found a vein, Bordon felt a very faint pulse, so faint, he almost didn't feel it.

Bordon went to his horse and pulled out a spare shirt he carried from his saddle bag and ripped it into stripes. He slowly wrapped the stripes around the neck wound. Acting fast, Bordon took the bayonet off the rifle. He took the remaining stripes and attempted to stabilize the bayonet in Tavington. Bordon was afraid to remove the blade from Tavington's abdomen for fear of bleed out. Bordon then took Tavington's faintly alive body and put him in the saddle before leading the horse to the medical tent.

Bordon tied the horse outside the tent before pulling Tavington off the saddle. He carried the dying colonel into the tent. He was met by a sight of beds filled with wounded. Many of them were shot and moaning out in pain while a few men worked on them. One of them, the doctor Bordon assumed, glanced up upon his entrance and said, "Just put him anywhere and I'll get to him."

Bordon was about to protest but the doctor was no longer paying him attention. He placed the limp colonel on one of the few empty beds. Tavington looked dead but his chest faintly rose up and down. Bordon left the colonel to go to the doctor. "Sir, the colonel is dying. He is barely breathing. He needs help now." Bordon said, rather urgently.

Without even looking up from his work, the doctor said, "All in due time."

"Sir!" Bordon said, but the doctor was not listening.

Just then, a young woman with gentle brown hair entered, carrying a bucket of water and an armful of bandages, and her deep blue eyes immediately landed on Colonel Tavington. She crossed rapidly to the doctor, brushing past Bordon, and placed the bucket and half the bandages next to him. "Thank you Andrea." The doctor said before the woman left to Tavington.

Bordon followed the woman. Upon coming near both her and Tavington, he saw her examining the wounds. "Miss..." Bordon said, drawing her attention.

"Are you his second in command?" She asked, avoiding his eyes and her voice soft.

"Yes... can you help him?" Bordon replied.

"If you help me, I can give him a fighting chance." She replied, her eyes drifting up to Bordon's.

He nodded sharply before taking off his jacket to help this Andrea woman. She drew a small knife and cut away Tavington's blood stained shirt. "Alright, I'm going to slowly pull the blade out and I want you to place that shirt under him where the blade was protruding from his back. Then, I'm going to dam the wound from on top. On my count... one... two... three." She instructed softly.

Then she drew the bayonet out while Bordon shoved the shirt under Tavington's back while the woman grabbed a handful of bandages and putting them onto the wound. Never once did she flinch from the blood. She then took one of the longer bandages and wound it around Tavington's middle to hold the padding in place. She then paused and observed the wound. A few moments passed and the top layer of bandages did not stain red. She let out a small sigh before turning her attention to the neck wound. "You did a good job stopping the neck bleeding..." she said, leading Bordon to introduce himself.

"Captain James Bordon, Green Dragoons of His Majesty." Bordon said, giving the woman a small nod.

"Andrea Dalton, the doctor's daughter." Andrea said, still avoiding his eyes.

Just as she spoke, Tavington seemed to wake up and began to thrash around. Before Bordon could act, Andrea had placed her hands onto Tavington's shoulders, speaking in a quiet reassuring voice, "Steady solider... steady. The battle is finished. Steady... steady..."

Tavington eyes flickered open for a moment before he settled. His breathing increased. "You were severely wounded on the field in both your abdomen and throat. You must remain still so the wounds will not tear." Andrea said, a small smile on her face.

Tavington inhaled slowly before his eyes flicked shut once more. Andrea removed her hands and turned to Bordon. "If he awakens again, keep him still." She then crossed to a small cabinet to take a bottle then taking a canteen. "Prop his head up, Captain."

Bordon complied and Andrea placed a few drops from the bottle into the canteen before making Tavington drink. "In a few hours, give him another drink, but keep him still." Andrea instructed.

"I will." Bordon said.

Andrea turned to look at Tavington once more before going to her father. "I don't know if you can hear me Sir," Bordon whispered to the passed out colonel, "But I feel like you have just been saved by an angel."

Colonel William Tavington, The Butcher of the Carolinas, was dying. Of that he was sure. Death had finally come to claim him. He could feel his eyes shut from lack of life. Then, he was in darkness. The darkness lapsed a few times; when he felt something touch his neck, then when he felt the familiar hug of the saddle, then being laid onto a bed. The next dark lapse yielded a sight that actually brought Tavington to consciousness.

A young woman with deep blue eyes and faded chocolate hair was leaning over him with her small hands on his bare shoulders. He could see her slightly full lips moving and the muffled sounds of her voice, saying, "Steady... steady solider... you must remain still..."

Tavington felt the urge to speak but thought better of it when he felt dull pain in his throat. The same dull pain radiated from his abdomen. He lay still, his eyes becoming hooded, but he watched the woman. Eventually, she left his bed. The, before the darkness took him again, Tavington heard Bordon say, "...you have just been saved by an angel..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Awake

Doctor Dalton came to Tavington a few hours after Andrea had patched him up. He commented to himself about the good work that Andrea did for Tavington's wounds. He removed the bandaging and stitched up the wounds in both his abdomen and neck. Dr. Dalton turned to Bordon and said, "He should be fine in time."

After Dr. Dalton stitched up Tavington, Bordon was expecting Andrea to try and help Tavington but he did not see her for many weeks. During those weeks, Tavington slipped in and out of consciousness. Eventually, the times of unconsciousness became less and less. Tavington became fully aware of his surroundings two months after the Battle of Cowpens. His throat wound healed very well by that time so he could speak. "Bordon, where is that woman?" Tavington asked his subordinate.

"Dr. Dalton's daughter, Sir?" Bordon inquired.

"Yes." Tavington said.

"That I do not know Sir. I have yet to see her since she bandaged you wounds Sir." Bordon explained.

"Then, let us go find her." Tavington said, moving to stand.

His abdomen wound dully pulsed with pain but Tavington was bored with sitting in bed. He pulled his shirt on and had Bordon help him look like the true officer he was. Tavington slowly left the tent, placing each step as to not jar his wound. Bordon followed his commander, keeping an eye for Andrea as well as Tavington.

Tavington slowly walked around camp, looking for the woman. He could not keep her image out of his mind. Not finding her in the camp, Tavington turned to the nearby hills. He caught sight of her near the well, drawing water. He paused to compose himself before walking towards her. She caught sight of him coming towards her and stopped pulling up the bucket from the well.

Andrea's breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Colonel William Tavington was walking towards her. He looked dashing in his uniform and his dark hair pulled back in military style. He was walking slowly up the hill, Captain Bordon following behind him. Andrea had only ever seen both men looking their worst so the sight before was shocking. The fact that Colonel Tavington was extremely handsome and, walking towards her no less, left her stunned. He shouldn't be walking this early in his healing and recovering process.

"Are you the doctor's daughter?" Tavington asked the girl by the well.

"Yes Colonel. My name is Andrea Dalton." She replied, her voice soft almost hesitant and she had yet to meet his eyes.

"Then you are the one I must thank for saving my life." Tavington said.

"There is no need to thank me, Sir." Andrea said, turning back to the well.

"Miss Dalton, please call me William." Tavington said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him.

"Then you may call me Andrea... William." Andrea said, very hesitantly.

"How may I thank you Andrea?" Tavington asked, his hand going to her chin to tip her face towards his.

"You can start by resting up and not re-opening your wounds." Andrea said, her voice still soft but with authority.

"And then?" Tavington asked.

Andrea gave him a small smile before taking up her bucket from the well and returning to camp, "We shall see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Trust

Tavington returned to the medical tent for another two weeks before Dr. Dalton cleared him to return to relative active duty, except for the riding aspect. As Tavington was leaving the medical tent, he saw Andrea nearby. Her hair had been loosely braided and it hung behind her, barely touching the small of her back. Her gentle face was strained in concentration as she carried two buckets of water and balanced a basket of bandages under each arm. Tavington went to her. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Take the bandages." Andrea said.

Tavington took the baskets and followed Andrea into the tent. "Andrea, we are running out of needed supplies. Could you go into town and get them for me?" Dr. Dalton asked.

"Yes Father." Andrea said, before leaving the tent.

"Miss Andrea, might I accompany you into town?" Tavington asked.

"Don't you have work to do Colonel?" Andrea asked, showing a genuine concern.

"Not yet." Tavington said, leaving his explanation very vague.

"Then yes Colonel. You may come with me into town." Andrea said, taking up a small basket and her cloak.

She went behind the medical tent to get her wagon and horse ready. Tavington followed her. The horse was standing loose next to a smaller wagon. The horse was a sooty Palomino mare with bright cream mane and tail and four tall white socks. Andrea softly whistled to the mare who quickly abandoned her grazing to trot over to Andrea. The mare was dead lame. "Oh my Beauty, have you gotten yourself lame?" Andrea asked the mare, Beauty.

[**AN**: For those of you who are not horse savvy, lame means that something has happened to the horse's hooves or legs to cause the horse to limp and to be unusable until the lameness is cure. In Revolutionary War times and the years following, the horse served as a main mean to transportation. So, because Beauty was lame, Andrea would have had to either walk into town or find another horse. Sorry to interrupt. ~CH]

"I believe that you could borrow a horse from the ranks." Tavington suggested.

Andrea gave the mare a final pat before going towards the stables. Tavington flanked her and could not help but watch her move. Her body was slight but curvy. Andrea Dalton was no pole rail at 5' 4". For some reason, Tavington was attracted to her and he could not place his finger on it. Maybe it was her skin color (a pale tan) or maybe it was the way she conducted herself (with elegance and humility). Whatever it was, Tavington was attracted to her.

Andrea could feel Tavington's eyes on her. Though she had already admitted to herself that he was exceedingly attractive, she felt like she should not fall for him. She had seen his brutality firsthand whenever a battle occurred. Once, her father had sent her out into the field to find the wounded. The sight of butchered Colonials and militia haunted her. How could she even think to fall for him? But, he had been nothing but kind to her and she saw no sign of the brutality that she had seen or heard of from him.

They reached the stables and, while Andrea approached a group of soldiers near the entrance and asked, "Excuse me gentlemen, but might I borrow a horse to go into town." Tavington hung back, keeping to the shadows.

"Sorry Miss, but none of the horses have had to haul in a while. Plus it is their usual day off. There is some new stock but of their work history, I know nothing of." One solider said.

"Could you show me the new stock then?" Andrea asked.

"I apologize again Miss, but the new stock is all raw with no proper training. They are not safe for a young woman." Another solider said.

"I can show to the new stock Miss Dalton." Tavington said, emerging from the shadows.

The soldiers snapped to attention while Andrea gave him a small smile. "Thank you Colonel."

Tavington turned and offered Andrea his arm. He saw her give a small blush before taking his arm. Tavington lead Andrea to a small field where 5 horses stood. The horses had been taken from plantations for Dragoon mounts. "These are the horses that have yet to be tested, though all show potential, except for the ugly gray." Tavington explained, pointing out a dappled gray horse.

The horse was tall but did not hold a sound body build or conformation. His dapple gray did not compliment his body build either. The stallion sported a long, narrow Roman nose with a ewe neck into upright shoulders. His back was long and his hind quarters were a goose rump. However, his legs were straight as arrows. "He has a nasty and violent temper." Tavington said after glaring at the horse for a moment.

"Beauty did to when we first got her. She had been abused as a foal. Is he easy to catch?" Andrea asked, looking at the gray stallion.

The horse turned at the sound of her voice. His ears, which seemed to be in perpetual angry mode came forward to prick. "He is relatively easy to catch seeing as he absolutely hates humans." Tavington said.

Andrea let go of Tavington's arm and grabbed a rope from the fence. She went to the gate and entered the pasture. The gray immediately began to advance towards her, a deadly glint in his eyes. Tavington started forward as well, thinking Andrea had lost her mind. He would not see her trampled by some half-crazed horse. The gray reached her first but stopped short of her and lowered his ugly head into her small hand. Andrea gently rubbed his forehead before looping the rode around his neck. The gray allowed it and followed her out of the pasture. "He does not hate humans, Colonel. He just hates men." Andrea said, giving Tavington a small smile as she led the horse through camp.

Many of the men had been bitten or kicked by the gray horse that Andrea now led. Andrea did not stop once until she reached the medical tent. Once there, she began to hitch the gray up to the wagon. Tavington assisted her in this, keeping an eye on the gray the entire time. Beauty had stopped her grazing to look at the gray before her. Andrea worked tirelessly until the gray was completely tacked up to the wagon. She then went to the seat and motioned for Tavington to join her. He did and she kissed at the gray. He straightened up and began to walk forward, hauling the wagon with.

The gray pulled all the way to town. Andrea remained silent on the dive there but handled the gray like a master. Tavington merely observed her as she drove the gray. She handled him gently with a soft but firm hand. The horse stepped lively and honestly. Tavington was the one to initiate conversation.

"Where were you born Miss Andrea?"

"In Virginia. No town, just Virginia." Andrea replied.

"So, you are a colonial?" he asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yes." Andrea said. "My family was patriotic until a militia regiment came up to our plantation one night. They killed my mother and burned our plantation after they..." Andrea fell silent for a moment. "The week after that, my father enlisted in the British army as a doctor. We have been loyalists ever since." She finished.

"I see." Tavington said just as they entered the town.

Andrea pulled up next to the general store and exited the wagon. Tavington stayed with the wagon while Andrea gathered the supplies. Many of the townspeople gave him dirty looks but none raised a hand or a voice against him. Andrea returned shortly and loaded up the wagon with the needed supplies. Before getting back into the wagon, she gave the gray a pat and said, "Let's go home Beast."

"Beast?" Tavington asked.

"Yes. I'd like to call him Beast... if that would be alright..." Andrea said, her hesitance returning.

"Seeing as how you are the only one able to handle him, he will just have to be called Beast." Tavington said, giving her a true smile.

She blushed deeply and avoided his eyes. A moment passed and Andrea remained silent. Tavington felt bad. For some reason, Andrea had closed herself off from him. As they neared the camp, he spotted a field full of various flowers. "Stop here a moment." Tavington said curtly.

Andrea pulled Beast up and Tavington walked into the field. He gathered a bunch of flowers of all colors; reds, yellows, blues, purples, and whites. Taking the bouquet, Tavington approached Andrea. He gave her the flowers. Her deep blue eyes misted with tears. "For you." He said, giving her an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"Thank you William..." Andrea said, meeting his gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Time

Over the course of the following months, Tavington's and Andrea's relationship deepened. It got the point that Tavington sought out Dr Dalton. He found the doctor working in his medical tent. "Sir, might I have a moment?" Tavington asked.

"How can I help you Colonel?" Dr. Dalton asked.

"Sir, I have been spending time with your daughter and I was wondering of you would allow me to openly court her." Tavington said.

"Colonel, there is something that you must know about my daughter before any of that courting business." Dr. Dalton said, his body slightly sagging. "I assume that you know about our plantation?"

"Yes, Andrea told me." Tavington said.

"Then, she did not tell you about what happened before the fire..." Dalton said, motioning Tavington closer. "After the militia killed my wife, they came after me, knocking me out so I was not aware of what they did to my daughter. I took her months to tell me... even then... Those militia raped my daughter."

Tavington inhaled sharply as Dalton continued. "She used to be such an active child with a smile permanently on her face. After though, she was closed off, distant. She became quiet and withdrawn. The only time that I have ever seen her open up into something close to herself before is when she is around her mother's horse, Beauty... and now you Colonel. So, knowing this about my daughter, are you still up for the idea of courting her?"

Tavington didn't even blink an eye before answering. "Yes Sir, with the intent on marrying her."

Tavington courted Andrea, slowly worming his way into her life. She intrigued him. How could someone with such a horrid experience carry on with little to no sign of self-hate? He often observed her interact with her horses. The Dragoons had deemed Beast as unable to be used as a war mount so he was set loose. Tavington saw the stallion the next day, grazing alongside Beauty.

Andrea was a totally different person when she was alone and around her horses. She would hum happy songs to them and even smile. However, all of his advances were met with her blushing deeply and falling silent.

Andrea knew that Tavington was courting her. She wasn't a stupid woman. But she was afraid that he would scorn her if he knew what had happened to her. She knew that she had fallen for him. She knew that she had fallen for him when he had gotten her the flowers. Andrea tried to hold her emotions intact, still believing that he would turn out to be as brutal as she had heard. But the more and more that Tavington complimented her and paid her affections, the more and more that she fell for him.

One bright day, after he was through with his meeting with General Cornwallis and General O'Hara, he went to find Andrea. She was saddling up Beauty behind the medical tent. "Might I join you?" he asked, slightly startling her.

"Alright. I'll saddle Beast up once I'm done with her." Andrea said, tightening the girth on Beauty.

"I can do that." Tavington said, moving towards Beast.

"No." She said, grabbing his arm. Her voice had gotten harder, more authoritative. "You can finish with Beauty and I'll handle Beast."

"Yes madam." Tavington said, turning to the palomino mare.

"You can call me Andrea when it is just us Colonel." Andrea said, her voice soft again.

"Yes Andrea." Tavington said, "And you may call me William."

"Yes William." Andrea said, meeting his eyes for a moment before calling Beast.

The ugly gray stallion ambled over to her. While he retained his dangerous attitude towards the soldiers in camp, he was docile as a lamb in Andrea's hands. She began to brush down the gray and quickly saddled and bridled him. Tavington bridled Beauty and made to move to help Andrea onto Beast. Before he could get a step closer, Andrea had swung up onto Beast's back. Tavington raised an eyebrow. Andrea blushed crimson, "I always rode back at our plantation." She explained.

Tavington nodded before mounting Beauty. "Lead the way Andrea." Tavington said.

Andrea nudged Beast into a slow walk and Tavington followed. He could not help but admire the mare under him. Her gait was smooth and fluid when compared the walk that Beast was portraying under Andrea. His gait was short and choppy. He also admired the way that Andrea rode the stallion. She was light in her seat and hands with her back straight as an arrow. She was a vision of grace on the ugly gray.

"He wants to run." Andrea said, once they had left the boundary of the camp.

"How does she run?" Tavington asked, referencing Beauty.

"Like a race horse. I'm going to let him gallop for a mile or two. Don't push her, but let her get her own pace. She is just coming off being lame." Andrea said, her focus on Beast.

Tavington nodded and Andrea touched her heel to Beast's sides and the gray stallion burst into a fast and bone jarring gallop. Andrea ran her hands up the stallion's top line and let him have his head. Beast stretched out and his long legs ate up the ground. Beauty immeadately began to gallop after the gray horse. Her gallop was collected and smooth so Tavington had no trouble with his abdomen. She was fast and organized in her gait while Beast was chaotic while being very fast. His legs seemed to be going in every direction in disorganization. Tavington could tell that Beauty could have easily over taken Beast but he didn't push the mare.

After a mile, Andrea settled the stallion into a canter. The gait looked as disorganized as the gallop but much slower. Beast there his head many times and Tavington could see Andrea getting frustrated by the stallion. He pulled Beauty into a smooth canter. The mare arched her neck in submission and carried herself through her back. Tavington watched Andrea handle the stallion. A few minutes passed and Beast eventually lowered his head and neck to carry himself through his back. Andrea signaled the stallion to drop into the trot then the walk. She gave him an affectionate pat on the neck before letting her reins loose. Tavington signaled Beauty into the walk, which the mare immediately responded and gently asked for a loose rein, which Tavington gave.

Andrea's face was flushed from exertion. "He's a handful." Tavington noted.

"Yes, but he is very honest in what he does. He is also very smart and remembers what he does right and what he does wrong." Andrea said.

"So I was wrong in my assumption that he was a waste of time?" Tavington said, letting out a small laugh.

"I'm afraid that it is true William." Andrea laughed, "He is a good horse, for all his faults."

Tavington felt his smile grow bigger when Andrea looked at him with a smile on her face. Her eyes locked with his before they fell away along with her smile. "Andrea, what can I do to earn your trust?" Tavington asked, out of the blue.

"I trust you William." Andrea said, her voice soft but slightly wavering.

"Really?" Tavington asked skeptically. "Then what can I do to make you comfortable around me like you are with your horses?"

Andrea's eyes flew to his while her brow furrowed. "What?" she asked, pulling Beast into a halt.

"Andrea, I've watched you interact with these horses and you are at complete ease with them. I want you to have that ease when you are with me." Tavington explained, pulling Beauty alongside Beast. "What have I done to you for you to feel ill at ease around me?

Andrea dropped her gaze and thought a moment. "You have done nothing to me..." she began, "but I have seen your brutality in battle and I fear that it would be inflicted upon me if you ever found out..."

"What those militia did to you." Tavington finished, making Andrea's eyes lock with his.

"Who told you?" She asked.

"Your father explained everything to me when I asked him if I could court you with marriage as my intention." Tavington confessed. "Andrea, you are beautiful inside and out. You intrigue me and puzzle me to no end. I have never felt the way I feel about you before."

Andrea blinked and looked away. "William..." she breathed. "Promise me that I will never feel your wrath on me."

He took her hand and pressed it to his lips, "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ Ask

Late September – 1781

Tavington stood at attention in front of Cornwallis and O'Hara. "The war is lost gentlemen. On October 19th, I will formally surrender at Yorktown. The war is over." Cornwallis said monotone.

Tavington remained a stone, the words sinking in. Bordon, who was standing off his left shouldered noticed that his commander had significantly changed over the months. Weather it was because of his near death experience or Miss Dalton's influence, the colonel had definitely softened in his heart. Cornwallis dismissed Tavington and Bordon.

"Sir, might I have a word in private?" Tavington asked Cornwallis.

The defeated general nodded and all left the general's tent. "Sir, when will we be returning to England?" Tavington asked.

"That I do not know. Why do you ask Colonel?" Cornwallis asked.

"Sir, I find myself not wanting to return to England." Tavington said, his voice distant.

"What? Colonel, you cannot expect to stay here, not after what you have done in the war. You would be killed on the spot." Cornwallis said, his voice full of concern.

"That is something I'm willing to risk. You know that I have nothing in England to return to. I have no honor over there." Tavington said.

"I don't know what to say Colonel. I would not advise your staying in the Americas." Cornwallis warned.

"Duly noted Sir." Tavington said, giving the general a small bow before exiting the tent.

Tavington straightened his jacket. "Sir." Bordon said, having waited for his commanding officer.

"Bordon." Tavington acknowledged his presence.

"Sir, what do you intend to do about Miss Dalton?" Bordon asked, knowing that the colonel had fallen hard for the woman.

"I intend to stay in America with Andrea as my wife... If she will have me." Tavington said before walking towards the medical tent.

Upon entering the tent, Tavington noticed that the tent was empty of wounded men. Dr. Dalton was sitting at his desk, writing something but looked up at Tavington's entrance. "Colonel Tavington, how can I help you? Come for a check up on your wounds?" Dalton asked.

"Yes doctor. That and I have to talk with you." Tavington said, his voice slightly cold and distant.

Dalton motioned to an empty bed. Tavington removed his jacket and un tucked his shirt. Dalton kneeled to check the wound in Tavington's abdomen. "It looks good colonel." Dalton noted before turning his attention to the neck wound. "As does this. Now, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Sir, General Cornwallis plans to surrender in the next weeks and then eventually returning to England. This puts a dilemma in my heart. I wish to make Andrea my wife before the surrender. However, I know that she will not leave you or her horses behind to come to England with me. But, I cannot stay in America after the war." Tavington said, re tucking his shirt and putting his jacket back on.

"I see your point. Colonel, there is not much I can council you on. My own wife is dead and England holds nothing for me. However, I give you my blessing to wed my daughter. Though you may not know it, but whenever she speaks of you or hears other speak of you, she smiles and her face lights up." Dalton said.

"Thank you Sir." Tavington said, buckling his saber and pistol back onto his waist. "Where is Andrea now?"

Dalton let out a small chuckle. "She is in her room, getting some rest. She has been feeling under the weather lately and decided to rest this afternoon. I'll go and wake her up." Dalton said, disappearing into an alcove in the tent.

Tavington waited a moment and Dalton reappeared and said, "She will be right out Colonel."

Tavington nodded. Dalton smiled to himself as he watched the colonel shift his weight from one leg to the other. He had a feeling that he would be having a son-in-law very soon. Andrea emerged from her room. "Colonel, my father told me that you wished to speak to me." She said, he voice slightly sleepy.

"Yes I do. Might we take a walk?" Tavington asked, offering his arm.

She gave him a small smile and took his arm. He escorted her outside and back to the grove where her horses were grazing. "Andrea, Cornwallis plans of surrendering very soon." Tavington said, making Andrea gasp.

"That's means that you will be returning to England." Andrea said, letting go of Tavington's arm.

"I do not plan of returning to England anytime soon." Tavington said, moving to a nearby tree.

"But... but you can't stay here. They will kill you!" Andrea said, going to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Andrea." Tavington said, turning to face her. "I want to marry you but I cannot and will not ask you to come to England with me. I know how you feel about your father and your horses."

"Thank you for that..." Andrea said, taking his hand in her own.

"Andrea, what should I do?" Tavington asked.

"Marry me." Andrea said, meeting Tavington's eyes. "Marry me William, before you go back to England. Then, come back to me as a citizen, not a soldier. I'll wait forever for you."

Tavington blinked once and then a smile spread across his face. "You saddle Beast and I'll saddle Beauty." He said, turning to the palomino mare.

"William..." Andrea said, her voice sounding hurt. "You didn't even ask me..."

Tavington turned slowly and went back to Andrea. He got down on one knee and took Andrea's hand. "Miss Andrea Dalton, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked.

"Yes Colonel William Tavington, I'll marry you." Andrea said, her eyes misting over and a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ Surrender

Tavington sat tall in the saddle of his horse. He had been married for a few weeks before the war ended. Now, he was surrendering. Bordon flanked his left. He observed his commander. Bordon could see through the mask of the coldness that Tavington put up. He knew that Andrea had had a positive impact on the once violent and brutal man. Tavington told Andrea to travel with her father rather than as his wife. "It will be safer for you that way." Tavington said, cupping her cheek.

Andrea stood on her toes and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek, tears in her deep blue eyes. "Be safe William." She said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Tavington rubbed his thumb on her cheek to brush the tear away. "I will Andrea. I now have something to live for."

Tavington nudged his horse into a walk. Despite her pleading for him to take Beauty, Tavington knew that the militia would take Beauty immediately after his surrender. The horse under him was short gaited and not smooth at all. He drew his saber and pistol and threw them down into the pile, the militia glaring at him. Oh how he wanted to cut them threw with his saber. He could not help but hate them for what the militia did to his wife. Tavington turned his horse sharp and galloped back to the camp. He pulled up sharp and leapt off his horse before storming to the dismantled medical tent.

Beauty and Beast stood hitched up to the wagon while Andrea and her father loaded the wagon with supplies and the tent. Andrea paused her work as she caught sight of Tavington. The look on his face made her fear something was wrong. "William, what—" she began but was cut off by Tavington's lips on her own.

His gloved hand went to her hair while his other hand rested against the small of her back to pull her closer. Her lips were soft, like her voice and hair. He could feel her small hand resting on his chest while the other went to his neck. She relaxed against his lips and angled her head slightly. He pulled back sharply and rested his forehead against hers. "You are mine Andrea Tavington. Mine and mine alone." He whispered to her, his voice husky with desire and want.

"I am yours William Tavington. Yours forever and ever." Andrea replied, breathless.

Tavington smiled before pulling away from her and back to his horse. He spurred the animal and galloped back to his regiment. He passed Bordon who gave him a wicked smile. "Shut up Bordon." Tavington scolded him.

Andrea finished loading the wagon and got into the driver's bench, followed by her father, and took the reins, giving Beast and Beauty a light tap with the reins and the pair began to walk forward. The wagon brought up the rear, after the camp followers and the wives of the British soldiers. They traveled for many days, often through the night, to get to Charlestown, South Carolina. The others had to pass through a check point where they were sorted into two different parts of the new prisoner camp so when Andrea's wagon came to the check point, the militia officers looked over both horses, the supplies, and Andrea. "What's your position?" one of the officers asked.

"I'm the doctor, Dr. Dalton, and this is my daughter." Dalton said, noting how the officers were looking at Andrea.

"Now, why do you need two fine horses to pull this puny wagon when only one will do?" the officer asked, reaching to stroke Beauty.

"I wouldn't—" Andrea tried, but she was too late.

Beast, noting the hand upon 'his' mare, reached over Beauty's neck and sank his teeth into the offending hand. The officer gave a roar of pain and tried to fight the stallion. Andrea was off the wagon in a flash and ran around to the other side of the gray and gently touched his shoulder and shouted, "Beast!"

The gray let go of the man and turned to his mistress, a gentleness fading back into his dark brown eyes. Andrea gave him a small brush on his face before turning to the bitten officer. "I'd like to apologize for his behavior. Beast absolutely abhors men. Here, let me bandage that for you." She said, going to the back of the wagon and taking out a bandage.

She took the officer's hand and wrapped the wound. "Keep it clean and it should be fine in a week or two." She said before returning to the wagon bench.

The officer looked from Andrea to the doctor to Beast and back to Andrea. "You'll tent near the officers quarters." He said, waving the wagon through.

Dalton nodded his head and Andrea tapped the pair into a walk. The other officer turned to his bitten friend. "She's quite a pretty woman, ain't she?" he asked.

"I know what yer thinkin' but I'm a thinkin' that we should let that one alone." The bitten officer said, giving his companion a glare, "And ifin I hear that you been defiling that there lady, I'll report you to the general I will."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ Camp

Andrea helped her father set up their tent. Once everything was finished, she unhitched Beauty and Beast from the wagon and lead them to a water trough. Some militia soldiers saw the two horses and the rather pretty woman leading them. Andrea saw hem watching her with her horses and ducked her head and urged the horses to walk faster. "Hey, where are ye goin' pretty lady?" one of the soldiers asked, following Andrea.

"To water my horses." Andrea said, her voice growing soft.

"A mighty fine pair of animals I should say. Though the gray has less to be desired in a stallion but the mare, now she is a work of art." Another soldier said, his voice sounding more educated and more refined than the other soldiers, as he separated himself from the others soldiers.

Andrea looked at the soldier that had spoken kindly to her. He was an older man but was rather handsome in a roguish way. He had brown hair and gentle blue eyes, much like William's. His voice, while being soft, was rugged, almost gravely. He slowly approached the mare but noted the stallion's tension and eased away from her. "She's a mighty fine mare Miss..." the soldier said.

"Dalton. The doctor's daughter." Andrea said, gently stroking Beauty's blazed face.

"Miss Dalton." The soldier said, "Benjamin Martin."

Andrea ducked her head again and let her horses drink. She then turned the pair back towards the tent. "Might I escort you back to your tent, Miss Dalton?" Martin asked, catching Andrea's eye.

She gave him a small nod and continued on. Martin followed her, just off Beauty's shoulder. "Are you married Miss Dalton?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Andrea's heart skipped a beat. She thought on her feet and said, "Not yet but I am engaged."

"My congratulations." He said, giving her a smile which she half heartedly returned. "He must be quite a man to deserve someone like you to be his fiancé."

"He is. I love him." Andrea said as they reached the medical tent.

"Well, this is where I leave you Miss Dalton." Martin said, giving her a small nod.

"Thank you Mr. Martin." Andrea said, returning his nod.

Martin turned and left while Andrea led her horses behind the tent. Giving them each a pat, she entered the tent to see her husband, Colonel William Tavington, conversing with her father. Her whole face lit up when his striking blue eyes landed on her. "Miss Dalton." He said, his voice sultry and soft.

"Colonel Tavington." She said, her voice equally soft.

"Might we take a ride?" Tavington asked, offering her his arm.

"They'll let you ride with me?" Andrea asked, taking his arm and he took her out of the tent.

"Most likely not, but it was worth a try." Tavington said playfully.

Andrea let out a small laugh. "I think we will only be here for a short while before being shipped back to England." Tavington said, suddenly serious.

"I've been thinking about that." Andrea said, her voice losing its laughter undertones.

"As have I. Andrea," Tavington stopped and made her look at him, "You will be pursued while I am away. You must remember that I love you and that you are my wife. Let no man have you. You are mine Andrea."

Andrea nodded her head and spoke. "William, while you are over in England, you will be pursued by many fanciful women. But you must remember that I love you with my whole beings and that you are my husband. Let no woman have you. You are mine William." She said, taking his own words and turning them on him.

He let out a small chuckle and gave her a small bow. "Yes my lady."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ Gone

Almost a year passed before British ships were allowed to come into American ports. Around December, the order was given for the soldiers to gather their things and to sail back to England. Tavington and Andrea had to keep their marriage under wraps while he was a prisoner. Over the course of the imprisonment, Andrea and her father had found a small plantation near a smaller town. They had moved out of the camp in June and Dr. Dalton had set up a medical practice in the town. They had also gotten a new horse for Dalton to ride since Beast barely tolerated him and Beauty had become pregnant. They had gotten the horse from the militia auctioning off the British Calvary horses. The gelding was a simple dark bay. Andrea had remembered him as the horse that Cornwallis rode when he surrendered. There was little bidding for the gelding because he was on the skinny side. Andrea named the gelding Richard after King Richard the Lionheart.

Tavington was one of the first soldiers to ship home. Andrea was there when he had to leave. "I'll return for you as soon as I can sell my commission and find a ship coming back to America." He said, holding her hands to his chest.

"Do you know when that will be?" she asked, locking her eyes with his.

"No, but I will try my best to come back as soon as possible. Andrea, I love you." Tavington said, kissing her forehead.

"Be safe William. I love you too." Andrea said, kissing his lips.

He pulled away first as the captain called all hands. He picked up his white canvas bag and swung it over his shoulder. Tavington cupped Andrea's cheek and brushed away a stray tear that had fallen from her eyes. "William!" Andrea said, her voice speaking volumes of sadness.

She ran into his arms and kissed him passionately. William dumped his bad and gathered his wife in his arms. Their kiss was very heated and rather long. Tavington heard the captain call all hands again and had to break the kiss. He gave Andrea a longing look before picking up his bag again. He pressed his lips on hers again in a small kiss before whispering, "I love you." And leaving her on the dock.

Andrea felt her tears spill over as she watched the ship sail away. She stayed on the dock until the ship was out of sight. Her father had loaned her Richard for the day since they had been keeping Beauty at home and Beast never did well in towns. Andrea quickly mounted the bay and turned the gelding towards home. She looked over her shoulder at the sea and violently whipped her tears away. She bumped Richard into a smooth canter and headed towards her neighbor's plantation.

One of Andrea's neighbors was the soldier that had been so kind to her the first day of the encampment, Benjamin Martin. He gave Andrea a job, helping watch his children, while they rebuilt their house. She would ride out to their house early in the morning before returning home in time to make dinner. Martin would often speak to Andrea before she went home. He would often question her about her fiancé. "When are you planning on getting married?" he asked one day.

"Not for a while. He was in the army and is trying to piece together his life again." Andrea said, as she reached Beast.

"What was his rank?" Martin asked.

"He was a colonel. Good day Mr. Martin." Andrea said, swinging aboard the gray animal.

She tugged on a rein and turned Beast away from the Martin plantation. But Benjamin Martin wasn't done talking to her. "Miss Dalton." He said, grabbing Beast's other rein.

Andrea looked down at him. "Is your fiancé dead?" Martin asked, his voice apologetic.

"No Mr. Martin. He is alive and well. Now, good day." Andrea said, touching Beast's sides, making the gray stallion tear the rein out of Martin's hand and canter away in a flurry of dust.

Andrea pulled Beast into a trot and focused her scattered mind on educating the gray animal to gather himself in self-carriage and to move through his back. Beast responded automatically and kept his frame all the way home. Upon reaching her house, Andrea pulled Beast into a halt and quickly dismounted the gray. Stripping his tack off, Andrea turned the gray stallion loose in the small pasture behind the barn. Beast walked away and over to his mate, Beauty. The two nuzzled affectionately and set to grazing next to each other.

Andrea put the tack back in the barn and gave Richard his evening grain before going back outside. She paused and watched her two horses. '_At least one of us gets to be with the one that they love...'_ Andrea thought as Beauty raised her head and nickered at her. She sighed and went into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ Unsent

Dearest William,

It has been almost two months sent you sailed to England and I haven't heard from you. I hope that you are safe and possible in England. I have no idea how long sailing from America to England takes. I am just writing to you so you know that you are always on my mind. I know that you will come back to me and I plan on giving you these letters then.

Beauty is doing well in her pregnancy. She grows larger almost every day and she has an unsatisfiable hunger, even more than normal. Beast is being very protective of his mate and often will not let me take him off the property for more than a few hours. Because of Beauty's condition and beast's attitude, Father has had to purchase another horse. He was General Cornwallis's mount when he surrendered. He didn't come with a name so I call him Richard. Father rides him into town when he goes to work and I take Beast over to my neighbor's house.

Our neighbor, a Mister Benjamin Martin, has given me a job of watching his children while he rebuilds his house. I don't want you to worry over this. He is far too old for me to be attracted to him and he is engaged to a very beautiful woman. She was apparently his first wife's sister, Charlotte. Charlotte is a very pleasant woman and I feel like we have become friends.

I miss you dearly each and every day. I hope that you will write to me but... I pray for your swift return to me. I have heard, in passing in town, that many men have spoken to my father about my hand in marriage or permission to court me. He has denied each and every offer. He did feel defensive the first months that we left the camp so he bought me a small dagger. I still carry it in my belt.

I can't stop myself from dreaming of you each night. I still hear your voice call for mine and have to keep myself for calling for you. In a crowd of people, I see your face and have to restrain myself from running towards the face. I love you William and I love you more each day that you are away.

~Yours always, Andrea.

_My Lovely Andrea,_

_I regret to inform you but I have lost your address so this letter will not reach your hands until my return. I know that I told you that I would write as soon as I arrived in England, and my dear, I have reached England safely. I have acquired a room in London for a few months while I work on selling my commission. Oh, how I miss you my love._

_You would not believe the attention that I am getting from those 'fanciful women' that you mentioned before I left. They all cannot believe that I am not interested in them. They cannot even fathom the love that I feel for you._

_I often think of you when I'm try fall asleep each night. Your face, your skin, your hair, and especially your eyes haunt my very being. I have dreams where I am dying in the darkness and you burst through the black and pull me into the light again. Whenever I think of you, my heart beats faster and faster the longer my mind lingers on you._

_The one image that I hold close to my heart is the one of you on Beast. It was the first time I rode out with you and the gray was eager to run. Your face, fully focused on the animal under you, is etched in my mind with no hope of being erased until I see you again._

_~Only Yours, William_

My Love,

I fear that Death has taken you from me. However, I still hold a hope that you will come to me, even in death. Time has never been my friends but now it seems to be my enemy. I have measured the time that you have been gone by the progression of Beauty's pregnancy. Now, my measure has come up. Beauty delivered a healthy filly. Oh William, she is a vision of grace. She has her mother's bas color but has been dusted in silver like her father. Her legs are long like Beast's but that is where the similarity ends. The rest of her body build is that of Beauty. The filly, whom I have named Sky, has already shown signs of having her father's gaits but shows the same potential that Beauty holds.

The suitors have faded except for a few persistent ones. They follow me when I go to town and try and converse with me. I do not fear them. Not only do I carry my dagger with me where ever I go, but now with Beauty having delivered Sky, Beast now allows me to take him into town. He can identify the men that have been pursuing me and has grown overly defensive of me.

Oh William, I want you home! Benjamin Martin has married Charlotte and I attended their wedding. I know that we are already married but I so do wish that we could have had a formal ceremony. I fell that Benjamin thinks me mad for staying devoted to my nameless fiancé. Please don't be mad at me my love, but I haven't told anyone who you are. I feared that when you returned and I had told everyone that you were a British Cavalryman, that they would kill you. All I have told them is that you were in the war and trying to piece together your life again. In a sense it is true.

Oh, William, come home soon.

~Still Yours, Andrea

_My darling Andrea,_

_This will only be a short note. I have successfully sold my commission and have found a ship to take me to America. Oh Andrea, I am coming soon to you! __I know there's only one, only one like you. There's no way they could have made two. Girl, you're my reality but I'm lost in a dream. You're the first; you're the last, my everything. Hopefully, I am still your everything..._

_~William_

My Love,

I ride down to the dock that you sailed away from me almost every day. Many people, other than Benjamin, think I'm crazy to cling to your return. Many friends that I had when we first moved here are no longer friends to me. However, the local midwife, Patience Burn, has taken me as an apprentice. She is one of the few that doesn't think I'm mad... She is the only one now. Even my father has doubts about your return. I still hold hope and will always hold hope. I'm making this short because it is late. I pray for you.

~Andrea

[**AN**: The lyrics that I borrowed are from Barry White's "You're The First, the Last, My Everything." If you can spot them, I give you cookie and gold star! If not... fail. ~CH]


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ Return

Andrea saddled Beast to go into town. She mounted and saw her father exit from their house. "Andrea, where are you going?" he asked.

"Into town." Andrea replied, her voice quiet.

"You mean to the docks? Dearest, you must realize that he isn't going to come back. It has been two years since he left and he never wrote to you. Not once. When are you going to get your head out of that dream?" He asked, meaning to help.

Andrea's eyes flashed dangerously bright as tears brimmed in her eyes. "How can you say that when you yourself have never moved on from Mother?!" Andrea yelled before sharply kicking Beast's sides and sending the stallion into a frenzied gallop.

"Andrea!" her father shouted but it was too late.

Andrea was long gone.

She galloped the stallion into town and made him walk to Patience Burn's house, tears streaming down her eyes. Madam Burn emerged from her small house when she saw the familiar ugly gray horse with the pretty rider appear in her window. Madam Burn saw the tears in Andrea's eyes and rushed to the young woman. "Andrea, what happened?" Madam Burn asked, helping Andrea dismount the gray.

Andrea couldn't speak for the tears in her eyes and the sobs in her throat. Madam Burn guided the young woman into the spare bedroom and let her lie there, all the while cradling her in her arms. Madam Burn had taken kindly to the young woman and treated her like her own kin. She rocked Andrea and whispered soothing nothings into her ear.

William Tavington walked down the gangplank and onto the dock. His sharp eyes scanned the crowd, looking for any familiar face. There were none. "Lookin' for something Will?" the captain asked, coming behind Tavington.

"Yes, but not seeing what I'm looking for." Tavington replied. "Do you know where I can buy a horse? I have some traveling to do and I need a good mount."

"Well, that there livery always has horse stock for sale for a price. I'd try there." The captain said, gesturing to the bright red barn nearby.

Tavington gave him thanks and picked up his white canvas bag. He had sold his commission and liquidated everything unnecessary over in England. Now, all he owned was what was in his pack. One of the few frivolous things that he carried, not in his bag but in his pocket, was a simple silver wedding band with a small pearl in it. He had the ring custom made for Andrea. Tavington entered the livery stable and spoke to the owner. He quickly found a horse to his liking, a piebald paint gelding, and paid for him and saddled the gelding. After hanging his pack on the saddle, Tavington asked the livery owner, "Do you know of any woman named Andrea Dalton? Her father is a doctor."

"No I don't recall that name. But you might try the midwife, Patience Burn. She knows near about everyone in these parts." The owner said, rubbing his chin, "Though I should warn ya, the woman's a touch mad."

Tavington nodded his thanks and touched his heels to the paint's sides, sending the horse into a rather smooth trot. He stopped a few moments later and asked a young woman where Patience Burn was. The woman told him and he set his horse towards the small house, slightly hidden by the woods.

Madam Burn had rocked Andrea into a light sleep and was puttering around her house when a black and white paint horse approached her house. The rider leapt off the horse and stared at Andrea's mount. The ugly gray hose pinned his ears a moment before bringing them forward slightly. He recognized the man. Madam Burn went to the door and opened it. "How can I help you?" she asked, drawing the man's attention.

"I'm looking for a woman. A rather young lady named Andrea Dalton. Do you know her?" the man asked, giving the midwife a once over.

Madam Burn almost fell over. "Would you come in for a moment?" she asked, motioning the man into her house.

He nodded and strode into the small house. Madam Burn closed the door and disappeared into the back.

"Andrea... Andrea, wake up." Madam Burn said, gently shaking her awake.

She stirred and sat up, looking at Madam Burn. "There is someone here looking for you." Madam Burn said, a smile on her face.

Andrea nodded and stood, straightening her dress, while Madam Burn went back out to the kitchen. The man was standing next to her small table. "Please, take a seat mister..." Madam burn said, gesturing to the chair.

"Tavington, William Tavington. Just late of London." Tavington said, just as Andrea emerged from the back room.

There was a pause while each of them stared in awe at the other. Andrea observed that William was no less imposing or attractive out of his uniform. He had grown a slight scruff on his usually clean shaven chin but his hair was still pulled back in military fashion. His eyes were still the same and her heart almost pounded out of her chest. Tavington was also observing Andrea. Nothing about her had really changed over the two years of separation. She had gotten thinner and paler than when he had left but her eyes still spoke volumes and still glimmered deep blue. "William?" she asked, her voice hesitant, just waiting for him to say no.

"Andrea." He said, his voice just like she remembered and her emotions could not be contained any longer.

She smiled wide and tears streamed down her cheeks. He stood as she began to run to him. Tavington caught Andrea in his arms and whirled her around, his love making him abnormally strong. He set her down on the ground and captured her lips with his own. His scruff rubbed against her soft skin and her lips yielded against his. Andrea's hands rested on his chest while Tavington's pressed against her back, pulling her closer to him.

Madam Burn watched the encounter and nodded to herself. She had been the only one to believe in Andrea's fiancé's return. Now, this William Tavington had come for Andrea. Now, the wounded heart of the young woman could heal. Now, she could begin living.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ~ Home

Tavington and Andrea spent the rest of the day in Madam Burn's house. They exchanged stories and tender touches, all under the midwife's sharp eyes. "So, when do you intend on marrying this girl?" Madam Burn asked, setting down a cup of coffee before Tavington.

"Madam Burn, I'm not sure if Andrea has told you... or anyone for that matter, but before I sailed to England, I married her." Tavington explained, never removing his hand from Andrea's.

"No she has not." Madam Burn said, blinking at Andrea.

"I haven't told anyone anything." Andrea said, ducking her head. "I've only said that I have a fiancé that served in the war and was piecing his life back together. I haven't even told anyone you name William."

"I understand Andrea." Tavington said, gently kissing her hand.

"Well I don't." Madam Burn said.

"Well, William did serve in the war, but as a British Green Dragoon, not as a militia or a patriot..." Andrea began and William finished for her.

"I earned a very bad reputation during the war. I earned the name the Butcher of the Carolinas (Madam Burn gasped). Andrea met me after the Battle of Cowpens where she saved my life. She changed me."

"But we couldn't risk him staying in America so soon after the war. He was hated as Colonel William Tavington. We thought that as Mr. William Tavington, there would be less hostility." Andrea said.

Madam Burn nodded. "I understand." Then she looked outside. "It has grown dark. Andrea, you should go back home. Your father will be very worried... William, go with her." She said, beginning to clean up her house.

Andrea and Tavington began to leave but Andrea stopped a moment and went to Madam Burn. "Thank you." She said, giving the portly woman a hug before going outside and mounting Beast.

Tavington let Andrea lead the way to her house. "That is a fine animal you have William." Andrea said, making Beast walk next to the piebald gelding.

"He is nowhere near as fine as Beauty, but he will do." Tavington said, giving the paint a pet on his neck.

"What do you call him?" Andrea asked.

Tavington looked over at Andrea and gave her a smile. "I'll let you name him."

Dr. Dalton was getting worried as darkness settled. Andrea had never ridden that hard out off the land before. He was worried that his daughter had runaway or worse had been killed on the road. He had no fear that she had fallen from Beast; the pair of them were in more unison than the air he breathed for life. Dalton had begun to pace when a clatter of horse hooves sounded from outside his house reached his ears. He ran to the door and saw his daughter dismounting Beast and a familiar looking man dismounting a piebald paint. "Andrea." Alton said, running to his daughter.

She turned and her father caught her up in a huge hug. "I was so worried. I'm so sorry for what I said. I had no right. No right... William will come back for you. I know he will." Dalton said, rubbing his daughter's back.

"But Father, he did come back!" Andrea said, squirming her way out of Dalton's grasp and over to Tavington.

Tavington wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close. "He did come back." Andrea said, making her father look at Tavington.

"Dr. Dalton." Tavington said, chuckling at the doctor's face.

Dalton was in utter shock. William Tavington had returned for his daughter. "Colonel William Tavington. I thought I would never see you again." He said, extending his hand.

"I'm no longer a colonel Dr." Tavington said, taking the doctor's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Well, take care of your horses, quickly mind and come into the house for dinner." Dalton said, turning slowly to enter the house.

Andrea led Beast to the pasture gate and stripped the stallion before turning him loose. Tavington lead the paint to the gate and watched. Beauty emerged from a small tree thicket and greeted Beast with a gentle nicker. Sky, the filly that Beauty had delivered, came cantering out of the thicket and trumpeted at her sire. Tavington blinked. "A foal?" he asked, turning to face Andrea.

"Yes. She delivered her maybe four months before you came back. Her name is Sky." Andrea said, gently taking the paint from Tavington.

She led the tired horse into the barn and put him in an empty stall next to Richard. Tavington stopped at the bay and asked, "Wasn't this..."

"Yes, General Cornwallis' surrender mount. Father bought him at an auction after you left. I call him Richard after King Richard the Lionheart." Andrea explained stripping the paint of his tack.

While she put the tack away, Tavington rubbed down the paint gelding. Andrea returned with evening grain for both horses. "I think I'll call him Vinci after Leonardo de Vinci." She said, giving the paint a gentle pat on the neck.

Tavington offered her his arm and escorted Andrea into the house. They entered the house and ate dinner with Dalton, who questioned Tavington thoroughly all through the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ~ Enemy

Tavington settled into the farm and country living that he had married into. He asked to see the land plot before Dalton took Richard and rode into town. There was a large section of land that could be farmed. He went into town and purchased a draft horse from the livery that sold him Vinci. The gelding was a large flaxen liver chestnut draft horse. Andrea called the gelding Walter. The gelding had a work horse history under his girth but had some bad history of being clumsy. But, Andrea had told Tavington that if he treated Walter right, the gelding would excel under his hand.

Believing Andrea, Tavington gained the permission from Dalton to begin to plow the field. He hitched Walter up to an old plow and set to work. Walter didn't disappoint Tavington. He threw his weight against the collar and faithfully pulled the plow, turning the land. Tavington had bought some corn seeds to plant but it would take a few days to plow the land. Walter, while being true, was very slow and deliberate. If Tavington pushed for a faster speed, the gelding's clumsiness came out in full force. He let Walter work at his own pace for now. Later, after the plowing was done, Tavington would have to put some miles on the gelding to work on his gaits and balance.

Andrea continued to train under Madam Burn but came home in the afternoon to have lunch with Tavington. One day, as Andrea rode passed the Martin plantation, she was met by Benjamin Martin. "Good afternoon Miss Dalton." He said, making her give a small start.

"Oh Mr. Martin. You startled me." Andrea said, giving the man a smile.

"Now there is something I thought would never see from you. A smile." Martin said.

"Well, before I didn't have much to be happy about." Andrea said, giving Vinci a gentle pat.

Vinci had adopted Andrea as his mistress and Richard as his herd mate. Tavington was his master and would always nicker at the man whenever he entered the barn. In turn, Tavington had grown attached to the gelding and would often spend evenings being around the calm horse. Beauty and Sky had just been weaned and Beast refused to be separated from his mate. Andrea had taken Sky to Madam Burn's house for a few months. The filly would be well cared for under Madam Burn and the older woman had always liked the filly. Andrea planned on giving Sky to Madam Burn.

"And what has made you so happy Miss Dalton?" Martin asked.

Andrea looked over at Martin and gave him a smirk. "My fiancé has returned and we have married." She said, nudging Vinci into a long trot.

Martin kicked his horse to match Vinci's speed. "Really?" Martin asked.

"And you thought I was mad." Andrea said as they reached the plantation.

Just off the left corner of the house, Tavington was leading Walter back to the barn and saw his wife astride Vinci and next to a familiar man on a bay horse. Andrea stood up in her saddle and wove frantically before shouting, "William!"

Martin stiffened in his saddle as the man leading the draft horse returned her wave. "Your husband's name is William? What's his surname?" he asked.

Andrea landed gracefully and softly in the saddle before facing Martin. "Tavington. He's William Tavington and I'm Andrea Tavington." She said, urging Vinci to walk to the barn were Tavington had disappeared inside.

Martin froze, the sting of loss and hate welling inside him again. Andrea dismounted the paint gelding and untacked him while Tavington was seeing to Walter. They finished at the same time. "William, you must come and meet out neighbor." Andrea said, taking Tavington's hand and walking back towards Martin.

Martin had dismounted his horse just as Andrea brought Tavington close enough for them to have a clear sight of each other. "William, this is Benjamin Martin. Mr. Martin, this is my husband, William Tavington." Andrea said, introducing the men.

Then their eyes met and furry rose in each of them. Their bitterness and hate were still strong towards each other. Martin was stiff as a board while Tavington's grip on Andrea's hand tightened to the point of pain. "William." She said, gently resting a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his hate stare.

"My apologies Andrea." He said, his voice growing cold. He had never taken that tone with Andrea before.

"Have you two met before?" Andrea asked, her voice hesitant.

"In the war." Martin said, his eyes narrowing at Tavington. "You killed my sons." He growled out, "And if it weren't for this woman standing here, I would kill you where you stand."

"Mr. Martin!" Andrea exclaimed but Tavington silenced her.

"Look here Martin, I didn't come back to America to rile up war enemies. I came to be with Andrea. If my being here will disrupt the peace that has settled on the land, let me remedy that. There are no words for the atrocities I have inflicted upon you family and you in the name on England. There are no words that I could say that would make up for what I have done. But, I apologize for what I have done. And I would not expect you to accept it but I still offer it." Tavington said, offering his hand to Martin.

Martin looked down at Tavington's hand and back at Tavington. He waited a moment but Tavington didn't waver. Martin slowly took his hand and gave it a firm shake. He didn't say a word but turned and mounted his horse before galloping away. "Is... Is that true William?" Andrea asked, her voice fading.

Tavington turned to face his wife. "You know it's true." He said harshly before brushing past her and storming into the house.

A small wind picked up as Andrea stood outside. Her hair whipped wildly around her head but still, she did not move. Slowly, she entered the barn and grabbed Beast's tack. She whistled to the gray stallion and he came to her. Quickly tacking him, she haltered Beauty and tied the lead rope around the saddle before going into the barn again. Finding a scrap piece of paper, Andrea scrawled out a small note and tacked it to Richard's stall for her father to find when he returned. She gave Vinci a pat and tossed Walter a kiss before vaulting onto Beast and spurring the stallion into a canter, taking Beauty along behind her.

Tavington slammed his fist into the table. He was angry for how his past kept coming back up in his face. The people back in England looked down at him for his actions in the war and now his mortal enemy was his next door neighbor. He hung his head and sat hard in the chair. His head shot up as he heard a clatter of hooves leaving the farm. He ran outside to see Andrea cantering away on Beast with Beauty in tow. Lightning cut through the sky and the stormy gray clouds burst open, pouring down rain on him with a roll of thunder. "Andrea!" he called but she was out of sight.

Tavington ran into the barn and caught sight of Andrea's note. Without removing it, he read, "_Father, I've... I've gone away for a few days. Don't worry about me, I've just gone somewhere where I can think. I'll be back. Love, Andrea_"

He straightened slowly and tacked Vinci up. He wrote under Andrea's note, "_I've gone for her. William_"

He vaulted onto Vinci and galloped down the road. The storm was growing more dangerous but Tavington pressed on. He stopped only once, at the Martin plantation. He rode up to the house and pounded on the door. Martin opened it but before he could speak, Tavington asked one question, "Has Andrea ridden by here?"

"No. Why? Where has she gone?" Martin asked, growing worried.

The Martin family heard the commotion and peeked around the corner. Tavington didn't say a word but turned back to Vinci. "Tavington!" Martin shouted, making the man pause. "I'm coming with you. I may hate you but Andrea is our friend."

Tavington nodded once and mounted Vinci. "Don't make me late." He growled out while Martin grabbed his coat and going to the barn.

He reappeared a moment later and followed Tavington as he turned Vinci and kicked the gelding into a canter. The pair of them rode in silence, the only sound heard was the pelting rain and the pounding of their horses hooves. Everything else was silent.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ~ Run

Andrea slowed Beast as the rain pelted down around her. The rain mixed with her tears. She didn't know why she ran or why she was crying but she had run and she was crying. Maybe it was because William was capable of killing children... Maybe it was because he had spoken to her in a harsh tone... Maybe she was just overly sensitive... Maybe, maybe, maybe... There were too many maybes in her mind right then. She needed a certainty.

The rain let up the farther she rode. They had to be close. The grounds and surrounding trees were so familiar to her. Then a moment passed and Andrea pulled Beast to a stop, her breath catching in her throat. She had found it.

The old plantation where her mother had been killed and buried. She dismounted Beast and untied Beauty's lead rope and led the mare down to the burnt remains of her childhood home. The weeds had had their way with the rubble but Andrea still saw her house. Beauty followed behind her closely. She too remembered the land. The soft rolling hills and the rich forests had been home to her for many years before everything was burnt away. Andrea walked into the rubble of the house, memories flashing back of her happy childhood. She felt the rope slide from her hands as her deep blue eyes caught the only thing that wasn't burned.

Her mother's gravestone stood behind the burnt house. Andrea slowly crossed the remaining floor and over to the grave. She knelt before it and reread the words that have been carved in it, 'Diana Grace Dalton. Loving Mother and Wife.' Andrea traced the letters while her tears, which had dried upon reaching the house, seeped from her eyes again. "Mother... I miss you... I miss you so much..."

Tavington and Martin followed the faint trail that Andrea left. Martin couldn't help but pity Tavington. The man had nothing to live for but Andrea and now she had galloped away from him. Tavington's face was twisted in worry and concentration as he read the tracks. Tavington barely noted the man following him. He was so focused on finding Andrea that nothing else mattered. They had ridden through the storm and now were walking slowly in the drizzle. The tracks ended as the forest thinned to reveal the ugly gray horse that both of them recognized. Tavington pulled Vinci to a halt when his eyes fell on the kneeling figure of his wife near a small gravestone.

Martin looked at the burnt rubble of a house and remembered what had been done to his own house. Unlike the Dalton's, he had been given the chance to rebuild his home, while theirs was left charred. Tavington dismounted Vinci and slowly walked down to the burnt house. He walked through it and behind Andrea. "This is where it all happened... This is where everything I knew was torn away from me..." Andrea said, her voice muffled by tears.

Tavington looked at the gravestone and crouched down to Andrea's level. "Andrea...what can I do?" he asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing you can do... Nothing will bring her back..." Andrea said, sharply standing up and walking over to the loose Beauty.

Without a backward glance, she vaulted onto the mare bareback and kicked her into a gallop. Tavington raced to Vinci and mounted him before spurring the gelding into a gallop, flanked by Martin and Beast. "What happened?" Martin asked, his words being ripped away from the wind.

Tavington didn't answer but urged Vinci faster. The gelding was played out but Beast was still going strong. Tavington didn't hesitate before leaping from Vinci and onto Beast. The horse didn't falter a step before speeding after the palomino. "Take Vinci home!" Tavington ordered as Beast pulled away from martin and the spent paint.

Beast and Tavington raced after Beauty and Andrea. Tavington's earlier suspicions were confirmed; Beauty easily outran Beast. They quickly lost sight of the pair.

Andrea had no idea where she was going but she was going there. Beauty seemed to know that her mistress needed to escape something chasing her so she poured on the speed. She could hear her mate's thundering hooves behind her but her mistress needed her more than Beast did. Slowly, the hooves faded and Andrea eased Beauty into a walk. Beauty walked through the forest and began up an incline. Reaching the peak, the mare stopped and Andrea dismounted.

The clouds had gone and she was looking at a glorious sunset. Now, she found her certainties. Her mother was dead, she was married to a man that loved her, her best friend was a horse... and this was beautiful. This was so beautiful. "There is a reason that there is suffering in the world..." she began.

Tavington and Beast followed their trail. They saw their loves standing on the peak of a hill, facing a red sunset. Tavington heard his wife say, "There is a reason that there is suffering in the world..."

"So we can appreciate the beautiful things more than ever before." Tavington finished, drawing her attention.

He dismounted the stallion and walked up to Andrea. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I'll rebuild your house." Tavington said into her ear.

"What?" She asked, turning in his arms to face him.

"I'll rebuild your house." Tavington said, "Just like before it was burned down. We'll live there and raise a family."

"I'd like that... I'd like that a whole lot." Andrea said, giving Tavington a passionate kiss.

Tavington leaned into the kiss and thought, '_This, right here, is the beautiful thing I suffered for._'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ~ Forever

Ten Years Later

Andrea Tavington lead the aged palomino mare back into the barn. Over the years, Beauty had yielded many fine foals, all sired by Beast. The two were inseparable ever since the British had rejected the ugly gray stallion from their ranks. Andrea gave the mare pat and turned her loose to amble over to her mate. Time had quelled Beast's hate towards men and the once violent horse had mellowed out considerably. Andrea walked slowly back to her house. Opening the door, she was bombarded by her many children.

There was the eldest child, Diana (nine year old daughter), then Will (seven year old son), followed by the six year old twins, Marcus and Mary, then little Stephen (four year old son), and final the youngest, Grace (two year old daughter). Her children were just bundles of energy and almost knocked Andrea over. "Children!" a cold tinged voice called, "Be gentle with your mother." William Tavington said, ushering their children off.

"They mean well." Andrea said, cradling her swollen stomach, heavy with child.

"I know, but you can deliver any moment now and I want both of you safe." Tavington said, placing his hands over her hands.

"William, I have brought many, _many_ children into this world, along with my own." Andrea reassured, giggling at her husband's worry.

"That may be true, but that doesn't stop me from worrying." Tavington said, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

Diana walked into the room and asked, "Mama, can I take Pretty out for a ride?"

Pretty was Beauty's second foal after Sky. The mare was the spitting image of her mother in every way, save her attitude. She had inherited her sire's take on people, though not to that extreme. The filly had been born almost a week after Diana had been born and the pair bonded immediately. Tavington had broken the filly to ride and the saucy palomino only let Diana ride, once the girl was old enough. "Of course dear, but only if your father rides with you." Andrea said, turning to face her child.

"Papa, would you ride with me?" the girl asked.

"Yes dear." Tavington said, looking at his child.

Much like her horse, Diana was the spitting image of her mother, save her eyes. They were Tavington's eyes. It seemed to be the fate of the Tavington's to have daughters looking like their mother and sons looking like their father. Save their eyes. Their eyes were all different shades of blue.

Tavington gave his wife a kiss before leading his daughter out to the barn. While she groomed and tacked Pretty, Tavington turned to his own mount, Beauty's first son. The colt was a bright cherry bay with a small star between his eyes and a large snip over his nose from nostril to nostril. Andrea had yielded the naming of the colt to Tavington who named the strapping foal Dragoon. He helped Diana mount Pretty before mounting Dragoon. He had recently had to put Vinci down. The old gelding had gotten lost in a storm and Tavington had found him in a gully, his foreleg snapped in half. It had been a hard haul after he had to shoot his best friend but Dragoon had helped him move on.

Tavington let his daughter lead the way. Diana was very feisty but knew when to be independent and when not to be. She led the way passed the Martin plantation. Benjamin Martin noticed his neighbors and waved to them. Diana returned the wave as did Tavington. Ever since the two men had gone out looking for Andrea in that storm, they had become relatively good friends. They tended to stay away from politics when having a conversation and they rarely spoke about the war anyways since both of them wanted to forget the war.

Diana rode to her Grandfather's small plantation. Dr. Dalton still lived on the property that he had first bought after the war, but not alone. He had remarried. His wife was Madam Patience Burn. Diana rode out almost every day to their plantation to tend to the chickens and to visit old Richard. The good old horse was still going strong but just beginning to show his years. "Hello Diana!" Dalton shouted from his porch chair.

"Grandpa!" Diana replied, hoping off Pretty.

Tavington slowly dismounted Dragoon and saw his child run and embrace her grandfather. They spent a good portion of the day out at Grandfather Dalton's plantation. Diana tended the chickens and kept Madam Dalton company while Tavington worked the land for Dalton. Night began to set and Diana asked "Grandpa, Grandma, do you want to come to dinner tonight?"

"Why sure honey." Madam Dalton said.

Tavington hitched Richard to the small buggy and mounted Dragoon after Diana was on Pretty. The Dalton's followed their son-in-law and granddaughter back to the Tavington plantation. Andrea was thrilled to have her parents in her house for dinner. She set two extra places at their table and rounded up her children for dinner. After serving everyone, Andrea took her place next to Tavington and observed her family. She left complete, especially when she felt her yet to be born child move in her stomach. Andrea had her final certainty: she had a full, happy family. Oh, and she was madly in love with her husband and he was madly in love with her. Andrea Tavington was happy.

The End

[**AN**: I hoped you enjoyed The Doctor's Daughter. This is my first story that I haven't planned a sequel for it. If you want, you can review and say nice things about my story. Thanks! Please take a look at my profile and PM me which story you'd like me to work on next. PLEASE please please! ~ Cosmic Horse]


End file.
